


Badfish

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han doesn't have a crush on Kris' younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badfish

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Sublime song. 

Lu Han spends the rest of the night getting Zitao spectacularly drunk. In Lu Han's defense, the getting only lasts about two shots and then from then on it's more like _letting_ Zitao get spectacularly drunk, because Zitao took it upon himself to take four more shots when Lu Han stepped away to talk to one of Yixing's musician friends.

Though it looks imminent for a few precarious seconds, Zitao doesn't end up vomiting. Eventually he sits back on his heels and smiles up at Lu Han, like Lu Han should be proud that he didn't just puke up everything he'd had to drink that night. (Lu Han is a little proud; he failed this test the first time he got drunk and ended up upchucking on Yifan's sneakers.) Zitao's flushed and sweaty, bangs clinging to his forehead. Lu Han thinks he should go get him a glass of water and tuck him into bed, but Lu Han knows if he moves he's going to go straight for Zitao's mouth, so he stays put sitting on the rim of the bathtub.

On the upper level of the house and with the door shut, the sounds from the party are a muffled background noise. The bathroom is quiet and Lu Han nearly jumps when Zitao speaks. "Did you know I'm a virgin?" Zitao asks.

Lu Han gapes. "What?"

"Is it obvious?"

"Yes, you might as well have a giant sign on your forehead," Lu Han finally says after he decides that Zitao's question wasn't a product of his mind meant to tempt him. He rolls his eyes for good measure.

Because Zitao can be as gullible as they come, he looks horrified. "Really?"

"No, not really," Lu Han says, giving him a small smile. The air in the room feels stuffy all of a sudden, uncomfortable.

"Oh." Zitao tips his head back against the wall, eyes rolling up towards the ceiling. "I'd let you fuck me," he says in a quiet voice.

Lu Han's grip of the edge of the bathtub tightens immediately. "Zitao, you can't say things like that."

"Why not?" Zitao asks, looking at Lu Han now. He sounds a bit outraged, like _how dare you suggest that I shouldn't come onto college boys three years older than me who've wanted to fuck me since they were seventeen_ , except the odds are that Zitao doesn't know all that. Zitao stands up, palming the wall for support as his legs sway. Lu Han gestures for him to sit back down.

"Because."

"Why not?" Zitao says again. He approaches Lu Han unsteadily, only stopping when his feet hit the tub and his dick, slightly hard in his jeans, in Lu Han's face. He's looking down with heavy lidded eyes and Lu Han wants to fuck him so badly, except then a flash of indignation crosses his face. It's the same look he used to get when Kris would tell him he couldn't do something and it reminds Lu Han that Zitao is still a kid. A kid with really nice thighs and slits in his jeans that reveal the dark skin underneath.

He reaches up for Zitao's belt before he realizes what he's doing.

Lu Han wishes that Yixing would burst into the room. He'd give him shit for being caught in a compromising position with Zitao for at least a few months, but at least that would stop him from pulling Zitao's pants down his thighs. Maybe Kris should catch them, Lu Han thinks when he pulls Zitao's cock from his boxers. Kris, on the other hand, would kill him, would probably chop him into little pieces for hooking up with his brother, but maybe then he wouldn't do something he knows he'll regret.

"Let me know if you want me to stop," Lu Han says, remembering his manners, right before he takes Zitao's dick into his mouth.

Zitao gasps, maybe from surprise or maybe a response to the first gentle lick of Lu Han's tongue against his skin. He teases at first, mouthing lightly at the underside of his cock, then takes the head into his mouth. He runs his tongue along Zitao's slit while sucking hard with his lips and receives another breathy gasp in response. Lu Han's done this enough (had it done to him enough) to know how sensitive the tip is, so he moves on quickly, sliding his lips down to the base of Zitao's cock.

Lu Han was joking when he said Zitao looked like a virgin, but it's not hard to tell by the way his fingers twitch absently at his side he like he's not sure what to do with them. Lu Han should feel bad about the way this observation makes heat flare up in his stomach, but there's something that feels good about knowing he's the first one to do this. The one Zitao will remember.

It doesn't last long, not when Lu Han guides Zitao's hands to his scalp, giving him silent control of the pace. Zitao fucks his mouth in small but erratic thrusts and Lu Han tries his best not to gag when his cock hits the back of his throat. When Zitao comes, it's with a strangled moan and his hands tangled in Lu Han's hair. Lu Han continues sucking until he's swallowed everything, Zitao squirming from the overstimulation, and then he finally pulls back.

Zitao looks down at him for a long moment, and then tucks his hands under Lu Han's chin, motioning for him to stand up. "I want to kiss you," he says.

He's wearing his shy 'gege, _please_ ' smile, and even the fact that his cock is half-hanging out of his fly doesn't stop Lu Han from thinking how cute he is. He tugs Zitao down by the wrinkled collar of his shirt and kisses him. The kiss is sloppy at best- Zitao's mouth tastes kind of like the last beer he had before he ran to the bathroom and besides that, his technique could use some work- but Lu Han can't make himself mind. Zitao's fingers curl around his neck, pulling him in closer until their bodies are flush against each other.

Zitao is just as muscular as Lu Han remembers from their trips to the beach. (Zitao was always the first to strip off his shirt, not an ounce of modesty even when he was younger.) Seeing, however, is nothing like touching. His skin is smooth and warm underneath Lu Han's fingertips as he drags his hands down Zitao's back.

Somehow, they end up on the floor- Zitao's back against the door and his legs spread, Lu Han kneeling between them. Zitao's hands abandon his neck for his hips and Lu Han pulls back immediately.

"What are you doing?" 

"Let me," Zitao says, staring at Lu Han evenly. He knows what he's doing, Lu Han realizes, almost belatedly. He had a plan all along. Lu Han swallows the lump in his throat.

"Okay."

Zitao's hands are surprisingly steady when he pulls Lu Han's cock free. Steady, and large, and calloused from his wushu practices, and incredibly warm as he wraps one around his dick. Lu Han's forehead bumps against Zitao's and it's easy to catch his mouth again. Their kisses are soft, broken up Lu Han's half-giggle, half-moan when Zitao tightens his grip. He keeps up a decent pace; slow enough for it to feel intimate and fast enough to make Lu Han writhe underneath his hands.

When Zitao's mouth slides down to Lu Han's neck, biting softly at the sensitive skin, it's enough to make Lu Han come. He laughs again, the same way he always does after a good orgasm, breathing in the scent of Zitao's sweaty hair as he tries to catch his breath.

"Don't worry, it was good," he pants out before Zitao can take his laughter to heart. "Really good."

"Messy," Zitao says, bringing up his hand in front of his face. This sets off Lu Han again because it's Zitao, awkward and honest and his best friend's little brother and there's jizz all over his hand and it's a little too much to handle at the moment.

Still laughing, he reaches for the toilet paper and carefully wipes the mess off of Zitao's hand. When he looks up at Zitao, he's regarding him with a smile that, for once, Lu Han cannot place.

It could be gratitude, but Lu Han, more bashful than any 21-year-old has a right to be, hopes it's  _I want to do that again_.


End file.
